Hot Chocolate Know Your Enemy
by Light4Fire
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig are enjoying a quite morning until a rude Frog intervenes. Now Feliciano has been captured, Ludwig will do anything to get him back.


**A/N: **_I don't own Hetalia. I don't own anything but the plot. Thank you~ _

~Prologue~

Calmly the sun rose this morning, birds are chirping to welcome the brand new day. Shining through a window, the sun hit a familiar red haired man. His eyes slowly blinking open. His name is Feliciano Vargas. There is something particular about this morning, which he is trying to figure out. A sweet smell came from the kitchen and drifted into his nostrils. At first, Feliciano rolls over covering his head with a pillow to return to sleep. This attempt in unsuccessful, as the sweet smell came closer and closer.

Feliciano decides that he is not going to return to sleep this way. He sits up and rubs his eyes to wake up just as a blonde man walked into the room. He is strong and muscular. His eyes this morning shine along with the sunlight.

"Good morning, Feliciano." The blonde haired man smiles, the way the sunlight hit Feliciano directly making him smile brightly. This is not the first time he has seen Feliciano sparkle in the sunlight. The sunlight always seems to hit Feliciano in a way that makes him gorgeous.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaims, tossing the blankets right off his body. The blanket falls into a pile with the other sheets on the bed. Ludwig turns his head at the right moment.

"You are naked again." Ludwig tries to hide his embarrassment, hoping somehow that Feliciano had not been that way all night. After all they sleep together.

"Sorry, Doitsu!" Feliciano exclaims using his nickname for Ludwig, reaching over and pulling his boxer shorts on. "It's okay to look now."

"Why can't you call me Ludwig? Doitsu just means German and that can mean anyone." Ludwig sighs, walking closer to Feliciano with the tray.

"B-but you know it doesn't." Italy stammers, rushing up to Ludwig trying to offer some kind of apology. It is in that moment that he sees what that sweet smell is coming from. On the tray is two cups of hot cocoa, addition to a plate of pancakes. "Are these for me?" He blushes looking at the absurd pile of some eight pancakes.

"Yes. I meant to make you breakfast in bed with hot cocoa. The smell must have woken you up." Ludwig grins, placing the tray on the bedside table. Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig's midsection the moment that Ludwig places the tray down.

"Thank you, Doitsu~" He leans and pecks Ludwig on the cheek. Ludwig blushes and kisses Feliciano on the forehead. Feliciano smiles then grab his mug of hot chocolate. He takes a drink of the warm liquid. Just as good as the first time Germany made him some. He understood the saying 'Germans have the best chocolate'. Feliciano is glad he had made the effort to move in with Ludwig.

Ludwig smiles and takes his cup of Hot Cocoa. He slices into a pancake with a fork, holds the fork close to Feliciano's mouth. Feliciano takes the bite.

"This is delicious!" Feliciano compliments.

"Thank you." Ludwig turns the fork over to Feliciano, turns toward the window. "Today is a nice day. Maybe we can continue training." Ludwig hoped for once that Feliciano would take this whole thing seriously. There were plenty of people after Feliciano and him now. Ludwig had made many enemies in the recent years, taking a lover who was the child of an Italian mob boss did not make him many friends. It is all due to Roma, who kept Feliciano spoiled. Feliciano only knew to retreat and surrender. This time he hopes a nice friendly wake up will keep Feliciano training harder than before.

Ludwig returns from thought, as Feliciano finishes eating. "Get dressed. We should train now." Ludwig sighs taking the dishes and walking from the room. In his mind, all he could think about was that sleepy face Feliciano woke up with that morning.

He places the dishes in the sink and cleans them. As he puts them away, Felicano's cat rubs on his leg. He glares at the cat. "What are you doing?" He steps away from the cat. The only person he has let into his heart is his darling Feliciano.

A large crash occurs in the other room. Ludwig drops what he is doing and rushes back to the bedroom. Glass is all over the ground, a window had been broken into. There is no sign of Italy other than evident signs that the Italian is dressed. Lying on the bed was a note with three words with a signature in unfamiliar handwriting.

_'I have him.'_

_-Fance_

Ludwig crumples the paper in his hand knowing who this person is. The code name Roma gave him for this creature is '_Frog_'. Frog is a known assassin from a group against the Italian mob. There is a loud knock on the door. He walks over and pulls the door open. A blonde man stood there.

"I have come with surveillance Frog has been in the area!" The blonde man exclaims waving a piece of paper in Ludwig's face.

"I know you idiot. You are too late, he got ahold of Feliciano." Ludwig grabs the man by the color. "Alfred, why did I think I could put you on surveillance?" He wants to slam the American on the wall. He knows it is not the time for that. He needs to go find Feliciano before Frog can do anything to him.

"Chill man. Look I have his apartment number." Alfred hands Ludwig a slip of paper. Ludwig yanks it from the American's hands and shoots out the door without another word, leaving Alfred in the doorway.


End file.
